


Good Morning

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [90]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Kylux & 19. things you said when we were the happiest we ever were





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Content notes: Lazy Mornings

Kylo’s mind slowly rose from the depths of sleep, his body languid and heavy, suffused with a relaxation he hadn’t felt in some time. The hour was late, he could tell that from the brightness of the room as he blinked his eyes awake, but as he focused on the figure across the bed, he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Hux was still deeply asleep, his face smooth and relaxed, the years stripped away while he rested. The last few years had been hard on him, had been hard on them both. With the galaxy seeming in endless turmoil, and a rebellion that refused to stay down no matter how hard they were trod on, being able to snatch even the smallest of times together were few and far between. So when the Finalizer III, their newest flagship and still Hux’s command faltered in deep space, Kylo had stormed silently to his quarters, setting out his plans for the gift of these few hours.

He waited for Hux in his office, surprising him by inviting him to sit on his own couch, and handing him datapads with orders and reports already reviewed. Hux took them in turn, grateful for the bureaucratic help, until he got to the datapad that Kylo had slipped among the rest; a simple marriage declaration. Kylo had waited through Hux’s surprise, then his stoic attitude as he read quickly over the terms of the contract, before he handed it back with a simple “I accept”, though the smile he wore as Kylo turned to him gave the lie to the flatness of his tone.

Kylo had picked him up and carried him to his bunk, carefully stripping him of his uniform save for the simple ring he placed on Hux’s middle finger, pausing only to allow Hux to return the gesture, and proceeded to worship Hux and his body until they both collapsed from exhaustion.

Even now, as Kylo raised his hand to brush Hux’s hair back from his face, he smiled at the glint of the ring on his hand, swallowing down his regret as he recognised the hum of the repaired engines. At the first brush, Hux squirmed, pressing his face into the pillow and making a small, displeased noise. Kylo combed through his hair again, shuffling closer to him in the bed, so Hux could feel the warmth of him as he woke.

Hux woke gradually, smiles pulled from his lips as Kylo kissed each of his eyelids in turn, and pressed teasing touches to the corners of his lips. Eventually his eyes opened fully, warm as they looked at Kylo, though Kylo could recognise the seconds ticking away in his gaze as he too became aware of the ship’s condition. For the moment though, he tucked himself closer, pressing his head beneath Kylo’s chin, and folding his limbs around him. Kylo ran his hands down Hux’s back, trying to memorise this feeling of closeness, of too-warm sweat-sticky skin. He didn’t know when he would get to feel it again. But for now;

“Good morning,” Kylo said, low so the sound rumbled in his chest and against where Hux was pressed to him.

“Morning…” Hux muttered as he emerged from his hiding place at that, placing a hand on Kylo’s cheek as he drew him down for a kiss.


End file.
